Donor: an alternative ending
by NGOfan2014
Summary: A different take on what might have happened when Lucy asked Lee to have sex with her


**An alternative ending to the episode 'Donor'. I loved this episode, it was not only really funny but my shipper head nearly exploded. I thought it was really sweet that Lee wanted to do the right thing by Lucy. I confess I almost squealed near the end when he gave that speech, telling her in not so many words what he wanted for their future. Surely she realised he was talking about himself when he said 'Mr Right might be closer than you think'. Also, did anyone else swoon at Lee in that scarf or was it just me? *blushes***

So he hadn't misheard her. Lucy really did just ask him to have sex with her. Lee desperately tried to make sense of the conflicting thoughts that were currently swimming around his head. In a way this was his every dream and fantasy come true. The woman he had loved and lusted after for years was offering herself to him on a plate. Yet he felt that to do this, under these circumstances, just wouldn't be right.

"_I can't have cold, unemotional, meaningless sex with you Lucy"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because it wouldn't be meaningless to me"_.

Lucy was staring at Lee, unable to hide her astonishment. Ok, so he'd actually said that out loud, he'd backed himself into a corner and was going to have to explain what he meant. It was now or never.

"_Oh?",_ whispered Lucy

"_I mean…it wouldn't be meaningless because you mean something to me_".

Lucy gulped. Had he finally plucked up the courage to tell her how he felt? She suddenly felt nervous.

"_Wow, you're saying mean a lot_". Lucy noticed Lee didn't break into a smile. She hadn't meant to say that, perhaps she'd been trying to lighten the mood.

"_Lucy, I'm trying to be serious for once_"

"_Sorry. You said I mean something to you. Wh..what do I mean to you_?"

She thought perhaps she shouldn't be pushing him on the matter but she was tired of waiting. There had been so many times in recent months that she thought Lee was about to declare his feelings but to her frustration he never did. His answer was short, to the point and unexpectedly heartfelt.

"_Everything"_

Lee met Lucy's gaze again, and she was looking at him intently, slightly agog. He searched her eyes to gauge her reaction. Lucy didn't appear to be about to speak anytime soon so Lee felt he needed to break the silence.

"_That's why I can't do this. Believe me I've thought about it many times. But this…this isn't the way I imagined it would be if we ever did have sex_".

Lucy moved closer to Lee, still not moving her eyes away from his. She dared to speak, though her throat was dry and her voice broke as she spoke.

"_So, when you imagined us, you know…what was it like?_"

Lee's eyes widened and he felt himself blush. This conversation was becoming intense, and even though part of him wanted to make light of her question with a wisecrack he felt compelled to answer honestly.

"_The opposite of cold and unemotional. I always imagined our first time would be special, romantic. Not just…functional_".

Now it was Lucy's turn to blush. She spoke, "_God, what was I thinking?_ _This isn't how I imagined it either_"

Lee wasn't sure if he'd heard Lucy right. "_You've imagined us…?_"

"_Yes_". Lucy's replied, her voice now almost inaudible. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"_I know I've probably hidden it well but I have feelings for you…romantic feelings. And in all honesty you're the only person I can really imagine having a baby with because you're the one I imagine spending the rest of my life with". _

_"Wow", _was the only thing Lee managed to say. Hewas speechless.

Lucy looked at Lee, desire evident in her eyes. She closed the gap between them, and ran her hand across his chest. She shivered as she felt his heart thumping hard beneath it. She spoke,

"_So…what would you say to some warm, emotional and meaningful sex?"_

Lee swallowed hard. His breathing was loud and unsteady, and he tried to calm himself down.

"_Lucy, you've no idea how much I want you, but isn't this moving a bit fast?_

_"Lee, I've waited so long for something to happen between us. I don't think I can wait much longer"._

Lee felt the same, but was gripped by an overwhelming fear. There was the fear of disappointing Lucy in the bedroom, it had been a long time since he'd been with a woman after all. But it wasn't just that, it was the fear of what would happen next. The thought of a grown up relationship, of giving his heart to someone so completely. What if her let her down, what if he lost her…

_"I mean maybe we shouldn't rush things. After all we haven't even kissed yet…_".

Lee's words were cut off by Lucy pulling his mouth down to hers, placing a tentative whisper of a kiss on his lips. His eyes stayed open briefly, but fluttered closed as he responded to the feather-light but slowly increasing pressure of her soft lips which were now moving against his. Lee smiled into the kiss as pleasure overtook him, the fear melting away from his mind. He caressed her shoulders and then moved one of his hands up to the nape her neck, sliding his fingers through her hair with the other. The kiss was tender and loving yet passionate, and it was more perfect and magical than either could ever have imagined. Electricity ran through Lee's body and he groaned as Lucy arched into him, cradling the sides of his face with her hands as she deepened the kiss, wanting to feel his body against hers as her need for him grew. When they eventually broke the kiss, for a few seconds all they could do was breathe heavily against each other, their noses touching.

Frustrated by the loss of contact, Lee recaptured Lucy's lips, this time keeping the kiss shallow and playful. He gripped onto her upper arms and she held onto his shirt, using it to pull him closer to her again. Lee almost came undone when Lucy began to place kisses along his neck and jawline, trailing them all the way to his ear, finding a sensitive spot just behind it. She grinned to herself when she heard him moan as she nibbled there. She whispered into his ear,

"_Things still moving too fast for you_?"

"_No_", Lee murmured and gasped as Lucy pressed the small of his back towards her. He was too far gone now to stop this now and he didn't want to. The physical evidence of his arousal was undeniable and hadn't gone unnoticed by Lucy. She stopped her ministrations and gestured towards her bedroom. Lee nodded and Lucy seized his hand with both of hers, walking backwards as she pulled him towards the door…


End file.
